The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Components of computing and electronic devices are often integrated within specialized chips to reduce design complexity and improve device efficiency. For example, a device's application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) may include core computing blocks, such as a processor, graphics processor unit, video decoder, memory controller, and the like. Various power supplies provide power for the ASIC and other devices by converting external power down to voltages suitable for the ASIC and components thereof.
To accommodate power demands of the ASIC, these power supplies are typically designed or selected based on a worst-case scenario in which each component of the ASIC simultaneously draws maximum current. Because the ASIC includes the device's most power-intensive components, such as processors and decoders, the power supplies associated with the ASIC are often designed to provide high levels of current. To do so, active and passive devices of the power supplies are sized based on the worst-case scenario, which results in ASIC power supplies that are large and expensive.